No Matter What
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: Some people can never let go of the past. luckly for Draco Charlie can.slash-dont like dont read.


**A/N- hey guys i did this in like five minutes:) hope you like please read and review.**

**Title: No matter what.  
****Very ****short One-shot (could be more?)  
****Author: 4ever Draco M's mistress. (me)  
****Pairing:Charlie/Draco  
****Summery:Some people can never let go of the past. luckly for Draco Charlie.  
****warning:A bit of Draco bashing, Slash, Bottom!Draco, mild sex scene.**

Charlie and I had been together for two years now. I never did understand why he noticed me after the war ended. After all I had done to his family, but he did. His family never understood why Charlie noticed me, neither did the golden boy and mudblood, though I would never say that word around them. They never warmed up to me or accepted me and I never expect them to. But I stand them for Charlie's sake. And he always defended me, that was something I was extremely grateful for.

Charlie was my everything, as I was his.

"Draco?" My Charlie called from the sitting room as I apperated into our apartment in Wizarding London.

"Yeah its me." I said as I walked into the sitting room. I stopped short and slid my best mask in to place once I saw him sitting on our couch with Ron, Fred and George Weasley.

Great just what I need, crap from these three.

"Why if it isn't Malfoy." Ron said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well it is my apartment. Whats your excuse?" my voice was one I put on for the people I didn't like or had time for. I saw Charlie shoot me an expression that said 'be nice.'

Charlie though extremely smart and positively handy to have around when dragons were near but he never did catch on to his families fake sweet voices and compliments that were actually an insult. But always did defend the blatantly insulting digs and comments furiously.

And this was defiantly going to be one of those times. I should know. I wrote the book on the subject, they just checked it out.

I ignored them for the moment and want to the kitchen which was unfortunately open and had a great view of the sitting room.

"Hey Draco babe, can you grab me a beer out of the fridge please?" Charlie asked. He saw the snickers of the other three. Apparently that was funny.

"Yeah Malfoy! Could you get us one to." Ron called.

"Your just a brilliant little housewife!" Fred snickered.

"Don't start Fred." Charlie said quietly.

"Now Fred isn't starting anything he way just commenting on how brilliantly you have him trained!" Ron laughed.

"Now if only he wore that maids out fit we have for him. It would complete the look!" George joined in.

I stiffened half bent into the fridge with me hands about to grab the glass bottles.

"That's enough! You will not come into our home and act like that." I was grateful Charlie said something before I did. I haven't changed that much from school days. So instead I took the beers and slowly, deliberately walked over to the sink, uncapped all of them and then I drained the alcohol down the sink. I took the last bottle and took a sip of the cold liquor."You'll have to get them yourself." My voice was dark. I lifted my chin and proudly strode out of the room into Charlie's and my bedroom. As I closed the door I saw Charlie sigh and say quietly to the other three, "I think you lot should leave and don't come back until you can behave."

I put the beer on the bedside table and laid down on the bed. Moments later Charlie entered the bedroom and sat down next to me. His hand began stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry about them. I know you try so hard and they just continue at act like immature children. They just can't understand that the war is over and that I love you and that you aren't going anywhere. That your not going away ever." He said to me softly.

"It's okay Charlie. I know by now nothing is going to change."

"It should."

"I love you very much Charlie. Always will."

I leaned up and kissed him. He shifted, straddling my waist. He kissed my neck and I unbuttoned his shirt.

"Fuck me." I whispered."With pleasure." He made quick work of my clothes as i did with his. Charlie loved to take his time stretching me. making me squirm and beg for his prick. i always came through. "Now Charlie." I growled. he slowly entered my tight hole. we began thrusting against each other desperate for that sweet contact. we came. Then we fell asleep, legs tangled, hands intertwined, come everywhere and sweaty. just the way we liked it. just the way it always is and will always be.

"Draco?" Charlie called from the sitting room.

"Yes its me." I said as I walked into the sitting room. I stopped short as I saw his expression.

"Your not going to like this." I could tell from his voice that whatever it was he liked it but I would not.

"What is it?"

"Mums invited us to the Burrow."

END.

**A/N- well? review.**


End file.
